


strawberry seeds under fingernails

by rmaowl



Series: january [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Cliche, Dorks, Dorks in Love, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Love, Picnics, Short & Sweet, Strawberries, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmaowl/pseuds/rmaowl
Summary: Natasha laughs, and it's the most beautiful sound Wanda's ever heard.





	strawberry seeds under fingernails

"Perhaps you'll take me out one day," Wanda drawls flirtatiously, "or do I have to make an appointment?"

"You sound like you're hiring a hitman," Natasha points out unhelpfully, but she's smiling. She pauses minutely before speaking again. "How would you like a picnic in the afternoon?"

Wanda fist pumps like the dork that she is, grinning at her own success. "Hell yeah! That sounds fantastic, Nat.”

Natasha laughs, and it's the most beautiful sound Wanda's ever heard.

Their conversing carries on comfortably, as if nothing even remotely unusual occurred. They discuss Tony's odd courting rituals (he keeps calling Bucky "arctic wolf" in an attempt to get his attention, which raises the question: is Tony Stark a furry) and Sam's genuine frustration with the fact that the majority of his friend group refuses to interact with his pet bird named Redwing until they reach Wanda’s home.

They part ways with Natasha bidding her adieu and a promise to pick her up later.

Wanda’s ecstatic, her heart thrumming insistently as she cards through her wardrobe, yelling _we did that, we actually did that!_

Afternoon can't come soon enough.

Natasha shows up at Wanda's door with a destination in mind and a cliché picnic basket/red-and-white checkered blanket combo in hand. Wanda feels all of her childhood dreams coming true at once.

They set up on a grassy hill in the middle of nowhere and it's _perfect._

The sun sets with Natasha getting frustrated at strawberry seeds stuck under her fingernails in the background, Wanda staring at her helplessly because _shit, I might be in love._ Wispy, unkempt strands of red hair frame Nat's face, illuminated gold in the dying light, and she looks perfect. Her chin is stained the tiniest bit pink because of the offending strawberry's juices.

Wanda takes a leap of faith.

She leans forward and kisses Natasha.

It's reciprocated quickly. The taste of strawberries lingers endlessly in their mouths. Their lips are full and red as they pull away from each other, breathing hard. Nat's smile is gleaming and victorious.

"We have do that again," she breathes out, gasping, "but let’s wait a few minutes first." Wanda laughs and falls onto her back, staring past the canopy and into the sky. Its delicate shades of peach and periwinkle are stunning. Faint stars twinkle down at her in an attempt to share their boundless wisdom. Her heart beats, beats, beats.

Wanda thinks that this must be what living, _truly living,_ feels like.

**Author's Note:**

> three noun prompt: wisdom, strawberry, faith  
> dialogue prompt: “perhaps you'll take me out one day, or do i have to make an appointment?”


End file.
